1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transaction card holder, and specifically to a new type of holder that allows a transaction card (such as a key chain bar code card) to be dispensed from and retracted into the holder.
2. Background of the Invention
It is generally known to provide transaction cards or Bar Code cards as a means for customers to acquire a discount at a specific retail establishment who would issue the card. A typical consumer may have up to ten cards stored on a keychain or similar device. At the time of purchase of goods the card is accessed and scanned by the retail service representative. The customer would sift through their multitude of cards to find the specific card for the particular establishment. This endeavor often involves fumbling about until the card can be accessed for scanning.
The present invention provides an organized collection and dispensing holder for these cards to facilitate easy retrieval and presentation of the bar code cards when needed.
Furthermore, after the card is used the device allows for a single action retractable storage of all cards back into the holder.